


The Sun Always Came Up

by reddysteddy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Crying, Cutting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/reddysteddy
Summary: Skeppy showed up at Techno's door in the middle of the night. He needed something that Techno was never good at giving.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Technoblade, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	The Sun Always Came Up

Techno smelled it before he heard it. The scent of gore filled the air, causing him to wrinkle his nose as he laid his mug on the coffee table. A fist rapped against the front door, so softly that for a moment he mistook it for logs shifting in the fireplace. 

The farmer hefted himself to his feet and padded over to the entrance. His blood ran cold at the voice he heard on the other side. 

"Help... Help me... I don't know what to do, please help me...".

Techno pulled the door open. His childhood friend stood in front of him, shivering in the snow. One of his sleeves was bunched against his shoulder. Numerous red slashes covered his skin from wrist to elbow. 

"Get in the living room", the pig commanded. He grabbed Skeppy by his untouched wrist and dragged him inside, swinging the door shut behind them. He half led half carried him to the couch before scrambling for the towels and medical supplies he kept under the sink. 

When he returned to the living room his friend was quietly sobbing where he sat, eyes puffy and red, yet unblinking as if he were being attacked by a wild animal. Techno ordered him to still, but the shorter man just shook his head and whispered something he could not hear. 

"Skeppy- Skeppy, be still!", he shouted, rattling the glasses in the cupboard with his volume. He tugged on his arm and twisted. The shorter man let out a strangled cry before going limp. 

Techno scanned his eyes over his other arm. Most of the cuts were vertical and seemed to run along where his veins were. Taking a closer look he noticed that his opposite hand was also a bit scuffed, as if he had cut himself with a shard of glass or something else not meant to be held. 

It took him a moment to realize what he was wearing. Normally his friend wore a light blue hoody with a goofy face on the middle. Right now he was swaddled in a dark cloak with red trim along the seams- Bad's clothes. 

He knew something like this would happen. He hoped it wouldn't, but it was inevitable. He and Bad shared a stronger bond than anyone else on the server. Techno and his friends liked to tease him about his soulmatism, but when he heard the news of Bad's death his heart sank. He began to lose sleep, fearing for his friend's life. 

He had tried to help him cope with his loss as much as he was able to from his cottage up north. He frequently wrote letters sharing all sorts of good news, trying to keep his mind off of anything morbid. A part of him knew that would not work. But he did not know what else to do. 

The farmer poured a bit of water on to one of the towels he had gotten from the kitchen and wrapped it around the part of him most damaged. He repeated this a few times until he was covered in a sleeve of makeshift bandages. Skeppy did not say much as he worked. He only stared at the wall in front of him, letting out an occasional sniff. 

Techno dabbed at his palm with a damp cloth napkin. He put his forefinger against his wrist. The shorter man's heartbeat pounded against his hand, surprisingly hard and fast for how little he was moving. 

He had never expected him to come to his cabin. He lived so far away. The journey took days on foot, and not much quicker on horseback. He wondered when he had done the deed and what had prompted it. Surely he did not run all that way with his arm busted.

Once he had decided that his body was no longer losing all its fluids he flicked his eyes towards the basket of unused first aid supplies. He was surprised he ended up not having to use any of it tonight. The pig picked up the basket and tucked it back beneath the counter. 

On the couch the shorter man was still quiet. Tears leaked from his eyes, dripping down his chin and leaving small wet stains on his lap. Techno barely recognized him without his energetic persona. Right now he looked as though a light breeze would make him collapse. 

"Are you okay?", the farmer finally muttered. 

Skeppy's face crumpled. He began panting again, this time refusing to open his eyes. 

"No", he whispered, voice barely audible. "I'm going to die". 

"I have to", Skeppy rasped. "I- I don't have a reason to live anymore". His voice broke as his sobs returned, body shaking from the force. "I thought I had fin-ally found someone who- who I could spend my life with. Some- Some- one good". He put his hands to his face. "I'll ne- never find an-yone like Bad. I don't wan- want to die, but- but I'll ne-ver be happy a- a- gain". 

Techno waited for him to become quiet again before speaking. "You won't... you're not going to die", he said slowly. It felt strange to be consoling someone in this way. He was no poet or care giver, and everyone knew it. But Skeppy needed him to be a friend. So he tried his best. 

"Bad would have wanted you to keep living for a long time". He laid his hand on his friend's, squeezing his palm as gently as he could. "Bad... he isn't really dead. We still remember him. He'll keep living as long as we remember him". He knew it was true. Getting Skeppy to believe it was the tricky part. 

"You're still so young and can do so much with your life. There isn't anyone like him. But you will meet other people who can make you feel good. You have your friends. You have me. You'll always be important to me". He felt his own throat sting and hot tears against the backs of his eyes. "Skeppy, you're my best friend. I don't know what I would do if you left forever". His voice cracked like a glass smashed on the ground. "I love you so much". 

He pulled his friend into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Skeppy's head rested on his shoulder, smearing tears and drool against his shirt. The shorter hugged him back, cathartically squeezing so tightly that it hurt. They stayed that way for what felt like a long time.

When Skeppy finally pulled back the fireplace was nothing but a pile of ash and embers. The shorter wiped the stickiness from his face to his sleeve, dark fabric covering his hand. Techno swallowed the spit in his throat. 

"You should drink something", the farmer said finally. He reached for the pitcher. "Do you want tea?". 

Skeppy nodded faintly. His eyes were still red, but at least they weren't leaking. 

Techno poured him his drink and gave him the cup. His sips were slow and shallow at first, but gradually got deeper and faster. In under a minute he slammed the empty cup back on the counter. 

"Someone was thirsty", the pig mused. 

"It's good tea", he murmured back. 

Techno poured him another glass. When he finished that he poured him more. Skeppy kept draining his cup as if he had not had anything to drink in days. When he finally stopped asking for more the pitcher was almost empty. 

Skeppy leaned back in his chair with his hands on his stomach. His eyes were closed as if he were about to nod off at any moment. The farmer walked over to him with a blanket in his hands, intending to drape it over him; but stopped once his friend stretched his limbs and rose to his feet. 

"I think I'm gonna head back", he said, pulling his sleeve over the bandages Techno had tied. 

Techno was about to protest when he noticed the first few slivers of sunlight peeking through the curtains. He tossed the blanket on the couch and followed his friend to the entryway. 

The front door swung open. Cool air rushed through his lungs, blowing the cobwebs out of his brain. Before the shorter could step outside he wrapped his arms around him one more time. 

"I love you so much", he whispered. He knew he had already said it just a few hours ago, but he still meant it. "Please take care of yourself". 

Skeppy did the same, much more lightly this time. "I love you too Techno. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for being my friend". 

He finally let go. The farmer watched him walk off his property and slowly disappear from sight. 

He squinted against the sun. It was now high enough to no longer touch the horizon. It cast a warm glow across the entire land like the end of a giant torch. 

Night was tough. It was cold, dark, and easy to feel alone. But the sun always came up.


End file.
